What's Wrong With Dan, He's, Not Himself
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Dan's acting weird to having pain in his body to Runo being upset. Dan has no time to react, but at least he's alright, "Right?" "What's happening to me?" Dan said, holding back the pain.
1. How It Began

**What's Wrong With Dan, He's, Not, Himself**

_Hi!_

_If you find a mistake, please tell me, and since this story is a -just-for-fun-story, please be nice, and tell me what I can do to make the next chapter better._

* * *

"You got to be kidding me?" Dan screamed loudly. The reaction on his face told that he was not as close to happy. "If they keep coming back and attacking us, we have no choice but to retreat." Shun said, angry as well.

"We can't retreat! Not when we got this far, we just need a new strategy." Dan recalled. "Oh, so do you have a plan?" Mira screeched.

"What are you guys looking at me?" Dan snapped. "Waiting for your plan Dan." Said Marucho plainly, not trying to get hurt like usual. "Do you guys really think I have the plan? I don't think about these things, I just act them." Dan recalled.

"If you act out Marucho's plans, then you must suck at acting." Ace recon. "Out of all the- I can't- Why would you even think I would follow Marucho's plans carefully, the faster I get done with this war, the faster Drago and his friends can live in peace, AGAIN." Dan snapped hard, making Baron, Marucho, Ace, and Mira getting a chill down their spine. "Dan, calm down, you're like your girlfriend." Shun quickly said.

"Oh, so you finally mention her, well let's see, I'm not scared like yourself about confessing to Alice, that you love her, huh Mr. Hot-Shot." Dan snapped even harder, this time scaring all of them. "G-guys, we don't have t-time t-to argue, w-we need t-to think of a p-plan of getting rid of the V-Vexos." Ace stammered, not wanting to get Dan angry any more. "Yeah, let's see, how 'bout we go to the Mother Palace and burn it down, let them retreat, been there, done that, last Halloween." Dan said.

"We can at least go there and distract them, then destroy them. We send one of us for bait. If they fall for it, then the rest of us would sneak in the Mother Palace, and find the power source and finish them off." Dan added, darkly.

"When you get so dark?" Runo said yawning when Julie, Alice, and herself came in because of the noise. "Yea, I totally agree. Us girls need their beauty sleep, and when I mean by that, I mean by ALL girls." Julie said, shooting a glare by Mira.

"Sorry Runo, Alice, Julie, but the Vexos keep coming at us, we need reinforcements." Dan recalled. "Yea, but what's with all the noise, it's causing us to wake up." Alice said tiredly. "Well, it seems that Dan won't work with us." Shun said, shooting a look at Dan. Dan just turned his back and lefted.

"What's with him lately? He's been arguing with me more than ever. And something must be wrong, since he barley eats no more. It's like he's not himself." Shun said worried.

"I don't know Shun, but you seem to know." Alice caught him. "I don't know either, I swear." Shun said. "Yep, that's right, unlike the time you and Dan said you didn't set that building on fire for a prank, and you swear it wasn't you two, well just who was caught doing that." Alice replayed.

"At least no one got hurt." Shun said. "I'm going to see what's wrong with Dan." Runo whispered to Julie while leaving.

* * *

Dan, furiously walking down the hallway came to a stop. He held his head up in pain. He grunted his teeth tightly against each other until the pain went away. 'What's happening to me?' He thought. His knees were on the floor by now. The pain in his body disappeared several minutes later. He got up and started walking again until a hand reached out to him and touched his shoulder. Dan didn't have to look back to know who it was: Runo.

"Dan, what's going on with you lately? You haven't been eating anything since you got back, and that your angry most of the time. Your usually happy and mad, not blood-thirsty angry." Runo yelled in his ear. "Must you be so worried about every single little thing that happens in this world? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Dan lied, knowing that Runo must of heard the sarcasm in his voice, whom he totally blocked the sound of it.

"No! Something's wrong, come on Dan, spit it out, you can trust me, I'm your girlfriend." Runo pled. "Huh." Is all Dan could say before he turned his back and started walking again. 'Why must she get all over my back. I did nothing wrong.' He thought before turning the corner only to find the pain starting up in his body again.

Dan started to run. He ran outside and kept running till he reached his house. He went to his room before the pain got to him. He tried not to yelp, since the pain goes to his head first, and the rest of the body is next. The pain spread too quickly, that Drago, who was on Dan's shoulder the entire time, was affected with it. Dan held his head in frustration as the pain was feeling somewhat, killing him.

The pain didn't end till he was knocked-out cold. He woke up hours later to find that the pain was starting again. He didn't know why until he saw Drago on the floor by him. "Drago, you ok?" He said, fighting the pain that went to his legs. "Dan, I can't move, what's happening to my body?" Drago asked, feeling the pain starting again.

"I don't know, I don't know what's happening to us." Dan said, trying to stand up, but only to find him falling on the floor with his head going first. "My skull is splitting in haft." Drago yelped. "Fight the pain Drago, stay strong. God my head is splitting open, I feel like I'm going to Hell." Dan screeched.

Dan was about to faint when the pain finally stopped. His eyesight was knocked out of him, and he couldn't even breath. What does this pain mean. Why is he the only one in it.

Dan stood up, only to find his legs burning. His arms were pale, like a ghost, and his face was too. His hair was dark black. He looked at Drago, and instead of him being a bright red, he was a dark black with red highlights. "What happen to us?" Drago asked. "I don't know Drago, I really don't know what's going on." Dan answered.

Just then, Dan fainted. Falling back, with his whole body slamming against the floor, hard. He couldn't move nor think. He couldn't see anything, when he tried to open his eyes. Dan woke up. His hair was back to brown, and his skin was back to normal to. He saw Drago, being his bright red color. 'What the Hell is happening to us.' He thought. That was his only thought when the pain started burning again.


	2. Murderous Attacks

**What's Wrong With Dan, He's Not Himself?**

_Chapter Two: Murderous Attacks_

Tell me my mistakes please, thanks! And tell me, what I can do to make the next chapter better!

* * *

Runo helplessly couldn't stop crying. Even if she could, she wouldn't. 'What's happening to him?' She thought. Fabia, who was trying to cheer her up, was in no reach of helping her.

"Just in, another killing has appeared outside the city, when a citizen of 30 was slain out of nowhere. The reports have been happen recently, and though it is no threat for now, please walk safely through the streets at this time when answers become more available."

"Another murder huh, surprise, surprise." Fabia said looking at the screen. It was very common that attacks like that were happening. "Wait." Runo reacted frighten. "Huh, what is it." Fabia reacted the same way, but a little bit of calmness.

"Those murders began at the same time Dan went… weirdly, right?" Runo noticed. "Right, but- Wait- Are you thinking OUR Dan could be the Murderer, he can't- He's- He couldn't be." Fabia yelled.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the others." Runo suggested. "Good idea." Fabia reacted as though she was calm the whole time.

Running inside Marucho's place, they ran into Marucho and Baron. Then, everyone else. They fell down the stairs until they were stopped in front of Dan.

They mostly said 'Ouch', groan, or, "You guys owe me a new outfit!" "Fabia looked up at what stopped them and gasped. "You guys ok? You did fell down those stairs awfully fast. And trust me Shun, if you sprain your back again and I have to make another jump for you, please ask Julie." Dan Joked.

Runo and Fabia stared at him when he helped everyone else. One coldly, one sadly. Dan helped up Fabia first, then Runo.

"Dan?" Runo called out to him before he lefted. "What is it now?" He asked quite impatient. "You know the murders around town, right?" Runo asked." Yes!" Dan said.

"Well, they began the same day, you started going… weird." Fabia added. Everyone else other than Runo, Fabia, and Dan, finally realized it as well.

"So, you're thinking that I'm the murderer. That I've been going around, killing everyone. If I wanted to do that, I would've a long time ago, now would I?" Dan said coolly.

Everyone stared at him blankly, as he waited for an answer. He smirked while he left. Not even turning back.

**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a crash and someone scream, "You guys owe me a new outfit." I ran to where the crash was and saw it was my friends, all piled against each other.

"You guys ok? You did fell down those stairs awfully fast. And trust me Shun, if you sprain your back again and I have to make another jump for you, please ask Julie." I joked. I helped everyone up when Runo and Fabia stared at me.

"Dan?" Runo called out to me before I even had a chance to leave. "What is it now?" I asked quite impatient. I really was not in the mood. "You know the murders around town, right?" Runo asked." Yes!" I said.

"Well, they began the same day, you started going… weird." Fabia added. Everyone else other than Runo, Fabia, and I, finally realized it as well.

"So, you're thinking that I'm the murderer. That I've been going around, killing everyone. If I wanted to do that, I would've a long time ago, now would I?" I said coolly. 'Why would they even think that?" I said to myself.

Everyone stared at me blankly, as I waited for an answer. I smirked while I left. Not even turning back. Why would I?

I got home before something I was familiar with started happening. The pain went by so slowly, it was COMPLETE TORTURE!

Drago, who was by my side, knew what was happening, when it started with him as well. Again, we turned into what we thought, was our dark side. My skin went to ghostly pale, and my hair turned to black. Drago changed into a dark black with red highlights, other than his red shine.

The only thing that was new was my eye color. Instead of brown, it was… red. Like I was turning evil. I found myself walking toward the door. Sneaking away from my parents, and onto the street.

**

* * *

No one's P.O.V**

Over in a cemetery, an old man was setting down flowers over a grave. "Watch over me until I die." He said quietly. Dan, who was watching afar, was still in his darker version of himself. "So, I think I just found my new victim." He darkly said with an evil grin.

"Just in, a new murder was struck in a cemetery, when an old man was killed." The screen said. The brawlers where worried. The murder could be Dan, but they knew it couldn't be him. Could it?

* * *

I ran out of ideas for this story already. If my readers could, send me an idea I can use for this story, and thank you. R&R!


	3. The Truth Has Been Seen

**What's Wrong With Dan, He's Not Himself**

**Chapter 3**

_Dan's P.O.V_

I slipped in my house. My parents were asleep. I got to my room and threw the sword I had on the floor. It had blood stains from the victims I killed. My back ached.

Suddenly, I fell to the ground, clenching my teeth. 'Why, why me?' I asked myself. I looked around my room. Blackness covered my sight. I wished it all went away. I couldn't see anything. Did I close my eyes or something? In my head, I could hear screaming. I could see blood on my clothes, I can even smell it. I tried standing up, but my body seems like it's controlling me. I tried standing up again, no luck.

I forcefully hit my head. It hurt, but why should I care. Why was this always happening to me?

"Dan." Drago called.

"Yea buddy." I said

"I think I have a reason for these occurrences." Drago stated.

"Shoot." I said.

"There's something controlling us, but I think it may be from Neithea. From my last evolution, we've been getting the urge to kill, right." He said.

"Yea, its like- holy crap, I could I forgotten?" I yelled.

"What." Drago asked.

"Our urge, our urge to kill is like a dark personality. If we can stop from changing, could that give us control? Or, is it just a normal thing. It's like all of our enemies are coming back for revenge or something." I said.

"True." Drago said.

"We should, get some sleep, and tell them tomorrow." I said.

"Who?" Drago asked.

"Our friends." I stated.

_Dan's P.O.V Next Day_

I walked along the sidewalk. I had a headache, but that didn't feel as bad then my back. Last night, I looked at it and it had this scar.

I walked up the porch of Marucho's mansion. My friends were all staring at me, Runo with tear stained eyes, Julie with an angry face, and everyone else either had an angry or tear stained face.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You," Shun snapped, "you are the problem, what's with you? The Vexos are attacking Earth as we speak." "So?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me. "Fine what's the major problem?" I asked. Still, no one gave me an answer. "You guys are mentally pathetic." I screamed.

Everyone seemed to get a chill and was shocked. Runo suddenly screamed. "D-Dan, y-your eyes, t-they're r-red." She stuttered. Everyone looked at me and gasped.

I looked in the mirror behind me and they were right. My eyes changed to red, and then suddenly, my back ached. I clenched my teeth. I fell down to my knees. "Dan, what's wrong with you?" Shun snapped.

I looked back, the girls screeched, and the guys gasped and back away. "Get away from me!" I stated in a deep voice. They refused to listen. "Get away from me." I yelled, more seriously. I stood up, and turned.

My skin went to ghostly pale, and my hair turned to black. I looked straight in my friends faces, all of them stared. I looked down. My hand held that sword with the blood stains.

I turned to Drago; again he turned to a dark black with red highlights. I looked at my friends. All of them stood still. I felt rage come over me. I took the sword and myself outside of the mansion. "Dan." Runo called.

"Whatever you do, please, don't come near me in this form, I'll tell you everything when I come back and when I have control." I warned under my breath, and loud enough so she can hear. "Tell the others too." I added, and then I left, jumping onto a tree and then the next.

_Runo's P.O.V_

But, what's wrong with him?

_Dan's P.O.V_

"Bakugan, Brawl." I yelled. I threw Drago. We went to where the Vexos were attacking. And, we saw Emperor Barodius to. "What the Hell is going on." I yelled.


	4. Villain Alliances Suck, Or Do They

**What's Wrong With Dan, He's Not Himself**

**Chapter 4:**

**Villain Alliances Suck, Or Do They  
**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

I looked at my greatest enemy of all time. Barodius doesn't count since he and Brawlers and Neithiea made an alliance with him. 'Maybe that's what had caused me to act this way.' I thought.

Drago and I flew up closer to get a better look. 'What are they doing?' I thought.

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V**

I've never seen Dan so evil looking before. But it can't be good. I was waiting like everyone else, for his return. 'What caused him to go this way?'

I looked toward the sky. "I wonder, what's going on up there." I said. Everyone seems to agree, since they are also looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

Drago and I got closer. I swear I saw King Zenoheld look our way, but since were in our darker versions of ourselves, it must be hard to tell.

"Drago, we need to board one of those ships." I told my partner.

"I think I can get us closer ahead." He said.

"Let's just hope."

We gotten closer and to our surprise, we weren't caught.

"Stay near Drago, I'm going in." I said.

I jumped from my partner's shoulder and landed on Barodius's ship. I moved quickly toward where he was standing. I hid perfectly with the ship's colors. I was 3 feet away from him at this point.

"Zenoheld, do you have no meaning. Our wars with the Brawlers have ceased and now have ended, and yet you still seek revenge, if I remember you are as well as me we are noted dead, and that fact must stay true, we mustn't attack." Barodius yelled.

"Oh shut up you pathetic fool. It was my war they took victory from, and now I am seeking it back." Zenoheld said.

"I made the alliance and gained their trust Zenoheld, if you are to continue the attack on Earth and the Brawlers, then kindly leave me out of it." Barodius yelled and with a wave of his hand, his ship began to part ways with Zenoheld.

"So that was it." I said. Barodius turned to me.

"Our alliance has stopped your attack, and his attack is to come. How meddlesome." I said.

"I did my best to stop the attack Dan, but I have failed to foresee this outcome." He said.

"As long as our alliance is fresh, we can at least use our trust in each other to destroy him." I said.

"I like the way you think Dan, but I got no idea on how we're going to destroy him. And did you do something to appearance?" He asked finally realizing it.

"Ah, yes, my darker version is still in effect. Drago and I have been feeling pain waves throughout our bodies, and if we can't take it anymore we faint and/or turn into these darker versions of ourselves, making us have the urge to kill and destroy." I explained.

"Ah, it must be the Personality Switch control unit I have been mobilizing for future battles. The target is turned to their opposite personality and has shock waves throughout their bodies. Maybe it was pointed at you on accident after your return to Earth." Barodius said.

"Is there a way to reverse it? I've been murdering all sorts of people on Earth and feel so much guilt. This sword is proof." I said holding up the blood stained sword I used to kill.

"I have no idea on how to control it yet. But the idea was to make the opponent useless and shrouded in confusion. But yet I still need to complete the effects and side-effects." He recalled.

"Wait Side Effects? Like what kind of side effects?" I asked.

"Pain waves, shock waves, heat strokes, paralyzes, and confusion. Why, were you having any of these problems?" He asked.

"Yea, mostly the Pain and Shock waves. Every time this happens I faint, or when I'm stressed or angry at something or someone I go Demon." I yelled.

"Demon?" Barodius repeated. I got his messaged and explained.

"I call it Demon since I look kinda evil-ish don't ya think. And that whenever I turn into this form it scares my friends, and Drago and I can't control ourselves."

"If your calm and not feel emotion, it can reverse the side effects somehow, and yet the effect is permanent as far as I know, but to ease your pain I will fix your problem right away." He said.

"I thank you for your knowing on what's going on. I will be sure to tell my friends this. And for Zenoheld I will finish what was started." I said.

"Then I wish you luck my friend. When you feel that the side effects have worsened, please come to Gundalia and I will help you there. Kazarina just might have an idea about it. I'll ask her but at least stay calm and don't go under stress." Barodius said.

With that, both he and I parted ways. I went toward Zenoheld, and he headed back toward Gundalia. "Now to finish this war that caused trouble to the Brawlers." I said.

"And hopefully this rivalry will end." Drago added.


	5. Worsened Side Effects

**What's Wrong with Dan, He's Not Himself**

**Chapter 5:**

**Worsened Side-Effects**

**Dan's P.O.V**

* * *

Drago and I went to Zenoheld's ship. I snuck past the guards with ease. I was behind him.

Suddenly, the pain shot through me like a bullet. I dropped to the floor. I saw Zenoheld's feet move toward me, I blacked out.

I woke up on Drago. We were back to our normal selves.

"Let's go tell everyone what's happened." Drago said.

I nodded, "But what about Zenoheld?" I asked remembering.

"Retreated after I blew up some of the circuits that controlled some lasers that were pointing to Earth." He answered.

We landed on Earth and by our friends.

"Dan," Runo called out to me, "Your back to your normal self."

Drago went back into a sphere and into my hand, "Yeah but not for long," I said.

I hugged her.

Ace and Mira looked at each other, then back to me.

"How can you hug Runo after that?" Mira asked.

"Easy, just wrap your arms around the girl." I said.

I looked toward Shun.

"I forgot to mention, Barodius knows what's going on with me, some Personality Switch thing he and Kazarina are working on." I said.

Everyone seemed happy 'bout the good news, and tell me why, but so am I.

* * *

I worked on controlling my anger, but it seemed to worsen. 1 day, I had to go to Gundalia.

"Runo, I'm sorry, but these side-effects are worsening and I need to go to Gundalia real quick." I said.

"Ok, but you have to take-." I cut her off.

"I can't take you Runo, it's too dangerous." I said.

"Not me dork, Shun." Runo said.

"Oh… ok." I said.

"That's a good boy." Runo said and kissed me lightly on the cheek before I turned to leave.

"Shun, buddy, I need you-." I was cut off by him.

"You want me to go with you to Gundalia cause Runo asked you to?" He said.

"Yeah how-," I started.

"I have a phone." He said.

"Oh…ok" I said.

We got on Drago and Hawktor and headed toward Gundalia.

* * *

When we landed, it was like they were expecting us, since Airzel and Gill didn't attack. I got high respect for both of them. Their stronger then Barodius.

"Hey, Airzel, looking sharp," Shun called. After the war, Shun and Airzel have been great friends.

"You to Shun," Airzel called.

We went to the throne room, where Barodius was.

"Barodius, the side-effects have worsened, now I'm having confusion." I said.

Barodius looked at Kazarina.

"You may be used to hearing this by now, but what exactly did happen?" She said.

"I was turning into this darker version of myself and that I've been murdering all sorts of people on Earth, I got proof." I held up that sword- yet once again.

"I see, maybe the Personality Switch can reverse the effects you'd been experiencing. I'll get to work on it." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Suddenly there was a purple flash, and I heard Shun scream.

When I got my eyesight back, that pain shot through me.

I saw Shun on the ground and he was clutching his head.

"Shun," I said.

There was a flash and I was in my darker version.

And funny thing, Shun WAS TOO!

He had red hair (You don't see that everyday), and that his eyes were black instead of Hazel.

Hawktor was black with red feathers.

Barodius stared at us. Kazarina whipped around the corner.

"The Personality Switch has been destroyed." She reported.

"Then fix it, and hurry," Barodius commanded.

I felt a great surge of pain, and I know Shun has too since he's twitching like mad.

I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up I was on Earth, back to my normal self, but Shun wasn't. He was covered in a red liquid. Blood.

I looked at him in shock. He had a weapon on top of him. A Yari **[a****/n A Yari was typically 5 feet long with a 6 inch blade and the handle often contained a hidden chain or knife]** was placed right beside him, covered in blood.

I studied him for a moment.

Did he also go crazy at first like I did; but then again I still need to control this state.

The pain rushed through me again, and I blacked out, the sword returning to my hand, and the Yari in Shun's.


	6. Double Trouble

**I don't usually do this on this story, but, this here is an Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not taking my stories so seriously and I mean really, everyone of my stories have so many flaws I can't count them on my fingers anymore. But I won't stop if you're wondering. I just have to step my game up. Oh, and vote for my poll :D, forgive me for the long wait, now, everyone's favorite story can now be brought to you!**

* * *

**What's Wrong With Dan, He's Not Himself**

**Chapter 6:**

**Double Trouble**

**Shun's P.O.V**

I woke up on the ground. I tasted a metallic taste in my mouth. I spit it out and notice it was blood. I looked down on the ground to see I was covered in it. I bit my lip and winced. More blood spilled from my mouth.

A weapon was in my hand, a Yari. It felt right in my hands, like it was made for me.

I don't recall anything but a sudden pain. We were in Barodius' throne room. A purple flash and I was on the ground, having pain surges go through my body.

I then remembered Dan. I looked beside me to see him sleeping in his Dark Form, having black hair and I'm sure he has red eyes.

I saw that the place we landed in was in the middle of a park, on Earth. I struggled getting up and walked over to the fountain. When I looked in I yelped and jumped back.

'That's not me.' I thought rapidly. I looked back to see this _was_ me. I had a tan like Dan's, but he was pale now. I had red hair instead of black and when I looked at my eyes, they were pitch black. When I say that I meant it. They took on the look like I had no eyes at all. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

I staggered back and dropped to the ground. I got up slightly to see that I tripped over Dan.

He woke up but was having trouble. I helped him up, using one hand so my other was still holding the Yari.

"Dan, Dan are you alright man?"

"Y-yeah, how 'bout yourself?"

"I'm good, but, what happened?"

"A purple flash, you screamed, pain shot through my body. Kazarina yelled something about the Personality Switch being destroyed. Before I passed out then I saw that you changed to a Darker Form. I woke up earlier and saw that Yari in your hands and you covered in blood. I-I don't know what happened. I thought you went mad like the first time I did, but yet I have no idea how to control it."

I helped him up even more. "So what you're saying is that I-,"

"Changed into a Dark Form, yeah buddy, that's it. It's weird though. It affected you, and now I have no pains now. It's like a second dose of it or something and you're fine. Hey I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"No, not food that we usually eat. I'm talking that I'm thirsty."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I want blood. Ow," he suddenly flinched.

Blood poured from his mouth. I didn't know what, but I walked over there and licked it off.

He jumped back and I guess I did too.

"W-why," he began.

"I'm thirsty too. F-for blood." I didn't understand what I was thinking.

He smiled, and then I saw his fangs. Those weren't there before, I thought.

"Ah, Dan, you have fangs. Sharp ones too."

He lift a finger and touched one of them. He poked it and it came up bleeding. "Will many extra surprises. Say, there's a tasty one." Before I asked what he meant, he ran past me, sword in hand, and jumped into a tree.

I had no choice but to follow and when I did, I felt faster and… stronger. Like I have no limits. I could be… as chaotic as I want!

When I reached him, the Yari on my back like I've used it before and know how to use it, I perched alongside him. He was looking at a young man running along a dirt track.

I looked over to see hunger in his eyes. And not the kind you may be thinking, I'm talking lustful hunger, like, _blood_lust hungry!

"You don't mean," I looked back to the man who was rounding the corner.

"Yeah," he nodded, giving all signs of keeping himself in control.

"You can't mean, you don't mean to kill that guy and feed on-," I couldn't finish.

"You have a better idea?"

I had a sick idea in true honesty.

"Ugh, you drink my blood, and I'll drink yours?"

* * *

**-NEW TWIST, hahahaha, I love doing that!**

**Now, on my poll you can vote for your favorite story of mine. Now to tell you now, I had a whole other direction for this story, but I forgot it so, now I'm going through with this. Oh and if you're wondering: they are **_**NOT**_** vampires! I cannot stress that enough.**

**Well sorry for the long Hiatus, I'll be back with you as soon as I can. Shun becomes slightly stronger when he drinks Dan's blood, and Dan dramatically changes into a killing machine, with Shun as his right hand man, and ends up turning… well I can't bother telling you ALL of it, that'll ruin everything, right?**


End file.
